


The Lion Fell in Love with the Puppy

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, BDSM, Book/Show Crossover, Bottom Jace Wayland, Breeding Kink, Collars, Cum Inflation, Dom Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, I gave Magnus two Jaces, I love Jagnus so much, Knotting, Lion Jace, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jace Wayland, Oops?, Oral, Puppy Jace, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace Wayland, Survivor Guilt, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane, also to clarify: Jace tops Jace, and ended really very smutty, book!Jace tops, show!Jace bottoms, show!Jace is portaled to the book-verse, this started out as high hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: This takes place in a canon divergent of both book-verse and show-verse.In the show-verse, they lost the war and Magnus, with his last magic, managed to save Max and Madzie, sending Jace, the only one of the adults with a chance of survival, with the children.The three end up in the book-verse, where in the year 2016 the war already laid well behind them. Jace and Magnus are happily married and stunned to find not just Jace's doppelganger - but Max, who had died during the war in their world.Now Jace, Max and Madzie had to adjust to life in this strange, new world.
Relationships: Jace Wayland/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland/Jace Wayland
Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170011
Comments: 15
Kudos: 189





	The Lion Fell in Love with the Puppy

Shadowhunters || Jagnusace || The Lion Fell in Love with the Puppy || Jagnusace || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Lion Fell in Love with the Puppy

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, shapeshifters, mating, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, knotting, cum inflation, breeding kink, mpreg, BDSM, collars, spanking, m/m, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace/Jace

Side Pairings: Bat/Alec, Simon/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Jonathan Christopher 'Jay' Bane, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Maxwell 'Max' Lightwood, Madzie

Summary: They lost the war and in a last act, Magnus managed to open up a portal and save Jace. They find themselves in a parallel world, where Jace's alternate self... is happily married to Magnus Bane...?

**The Lion Fell in Love with the Puppy**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Magnus smiled pleased as he sat on his couch, with his legs up on the table so his lap could be properly used as a pillow by his beloved husband. Said husband was sprawled out on the couch, reading and contently laying on Magnus' lap. Magnus ran his fingers through those golden-blonde locks, enjoying how soft they were. Oh, he loved those calm and peaceful afternoons.

"Kitten, I think we... we have a mission", muttered Magnus stiffly as he sat up more straight.

"Mh... No...? Izzy is covering for me. I have today off. I get to just enjoy my husband' lap. First for napping... and afterward... well, I have _other_ plans for your lap."

"Kitten, I'm serious", grunted Magnus, flashing golden eyes at his mate. "I just felt a spike of magic and it felt... very familiar. Very close to my own magic, which can't be because it wasn't me."

"Okay. You got my attention, alpha. That's that for my free afternoon of enjoying my mate."

Magnus' smile turned a bit impish as he watched his husband and mate get up. His mate was the most gorgeous omega he had ever seen, the two of them had been together for ten years now and he was still as enchanted by him as the day they had first met.

His eyes darkened as he watched Jay put on that thigh-holster that always did things to Magnus. In his defense, he was only a weak alpha and this was his incredibly gorgeous omega, in those ridiculously tight black jeans, with that holster highlighting his thick thighs. Thighs Magnus knew looked absolutely perfect right around his waist... Magnus sighed and pulled Jay into a kiss.

"Let's go see what's going on so we can return to... your plans, my kitten."

He opened a portal for them both and they came out in an ally. Both furrowed their brows, Jay holding his seraph-blade ready, just in case. Growling. Both stopped when they saw a dog, a Golden Retriever. Fur caked in blood, one leg pulled up as it must also be hurt. His fangs were bared as he snarled at both of them, clearly trying to protect _something_ from them.

The thing was that this was not a regular dog. The scent. This was a distressed and hurt _omega_. Magnus found himself very intrigued by that; his alpha-instincts told him to _protect_ the omega.

"It's okay. We're with the New York Institute. We're not going to hurt you."

"M... Magnus? _Jace_?"

Both looked past the Golden Retriever at the two children he was protecting. A little girl, clinging onto a little boy. The boy was the one who had spoken. Magnus took a sharp breath and he could hear his husband's blade clattering onto the ground. On instinct, Magnus reached out for his omega.

"M... Max...? How is this _possible_? You... You...", whispered Jay, voice breathy.

/break\

Max frowned confused, holding onto Madzie's hand and hiding behind Jace. Jace had told him to protect Madzie when he had shifted to scout their surroundings, see where they came out – what _country_ , what city if possible, heck what _world_.

They had lost the war. Jonathan had killed... them all. With his last magic and breath, Magnus had opened a portal and sent Jace, Max and Madzie through. Jace was the last one standing with a... survival chance. He wanted to run back in, throw his life away in an attempt to fight Jonathan one more round, but Magnus had saved his life by giving him one last mission. Protect Max and Madzie. The portal Magnus opened led to a parallel world, that was all they knew.

And now, Max found himself face to face with... Magnus and... Jace. But also _not_.

This Magnus was definitely taller than theirs, he looked harder, the goatee closer to a beard but well-trimmed still. And Jace? His face was sharper, his eyes just a hazel-golden instead of the blue and his hair shoulder-long and wavy in a way Max had never seen Jace's hair. He was also taller, a little, but him and Magnus had quite the height-difference.

Both were staring at Max like they had seen a ghost. "We're from a parallel Earth. Our... Magnus... sent us here. Can... Can you help my brother, please? Jace is really hurt."

The other Jace and Magnus exchanged an incredibly confused look before turning to him. "Where is he?" They paused when Max motioned at Jace. "The... The _puppy_...?"

"Yes. The Golden Retriever", grunted Max, looking as confused as them.

Magnus and Jace exchanged yet another confused look at that, Magnus waving a hand at them. "Kitten, you take... your... puppy-self... and I take the children, okay?"

This was getting more and more strange by the minute and Max refused to let go of Madzie; he couldn't know if he could _really_ trust them, even though right now he _had_ to trust them to a certain degree. Jace needed help, well, all three of them needed help.

/break\

Jace's head buzzed. He remembered... little. Jonathan. The war. D... Death... A portal. His eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up as the sensation of Alec dying wrecked him once more. Jace gasped out with a whine, he remembered having Max and Madzie with him – were they alright?

"I'm right here, Jace. I'm okay. Madz is also alright, please... lay back down, you need rest?"

Turning his head a little, he saw Madzie curled together and asleep next to him in the double-bed, Max sitting at the foot-end beside her. Frowning, Jace laid back down fully and looked around. The room looked... vaguely familiar. It reminded Jace of...

"Ah, the cute little puppy woke up. Good, that means he can take his potion."

Frowning, Jace turned his head to look at the door. A Magnus and a... Jace... walked in. They looked different, very different, yet Jace still found himself immediately recognizing both. Seeing himself like that was oddly bizarre. The hair, the statue – he seemed _lankier_ than Jace, narrower somehow, with far sharper features and the hair was definitely off. Sure, Jace's had been growing lately but it was not _that_ long and it was definitely not wavy like that. At least one thing was the same; this Magnus smelt like alpha and this Jace smelt like omega.

"It's okay, little puppy", assured Magnus gently as he offered him a potion. "This should help speed up your recovery. I would... advise you not to shift right now, it'll only make things harder. Your right arm is broken, you shouldn't have shifted to begin with but if you do it again, it'll not be pretty. Stay in your shift-form until you're properly healed."

Reluctantly, Jace accepted the potion and the offered help, feeling his own alternate self's glare boring into him. "We brought you to the loft, figured it'd be best to keep this... between us until we figure out the details. I'm not breaking my siblings' hearts over nothing."

That was confusing. So was the way the blonde was very decidedly avoiding Max, not even looking at the boy. There was probably a lot to unpack, all around. After all, they already looked different, their lives were probably rather different too. Sighing, he settled back into the bed after drinking his potion, earning a pat on the head from Magnus.

"Good boy", cooed Magnus with a teasing smirk. "Now, as civilized people, some introductions?"

"I'm Max, that's Madzie and that is Jace", offered Max, sounding an edge annoyed.

"Yes, sweetie, we got that. Our worlds however are different and in my world alone, this one over there had... darling, remind me, just how many last names have you been through, I have lost count? So it's not _unreasonable_ to ask for your full names, they may give us a bit of a clue."

"Five", grunted the alternate Jace and cleared his throat.

"Mh... Wayland, Morgenstern, Fray, Herondale... ours is one short", mused Max. "But yeah. Jace, Jace Herondale. Max Lightwood. And... Madzie doesn't have a last name." That earned him befuddled looks from both Magnus and Jace. "Well, there was this warlock lady who was... tricking mundie women into contracts to... _create_ more warlocks and she kept the babies afterward so Madz kind of never really... you know... She's been kind of staying at a friend of Magnus' for the past few weeks, since everything is really messy right now. ...Was really messy."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet the three of you. Magnus Bane and my beloved husband, Jay Bane."

Even if Jace wasn't stuck in his dog-form, he would not have had _any_ idea as to what to say to that. Husband? _Bane_? Magnus and this Jace were _married_? All he could do was blink, repeatedly.

"Two questions. Jay? Bane?", asked Max slowly, _also_ blinking repeatedly.

"Yeah, I used to go by Jace too, as a teen. The name just... kept evolving, you know? Jonathan to J.C. which then over the years became Jace because it was shorter to say and, well, in recent years it got reduced just a little more to Jay. I like it", shrugged Jace – no, Jay – with a grin. "And the Bane kind of came with the wedding. I was... still very...nameless back then, tired of being thrown around from one last name to the next and then my boyfriend offered... his name, as a permanent one."

"There are just _so_ many questions in my head and I know not a single one should have priority", whispered Max and shook his head. "But I guess my main question is: How did I die?"

Suddenly, the room fell very silent. Jace whined confused and turned to look at his little brother, who reached a reassuring hand out to rest on his flank. Magnus cleared his throat as he wrapped a protective arm around _his husband_ , pulling Jay closer.

"It was really not that hard to figure out. You haven't looked at me _once_ since the ally, where you both stared at me like I'm a ghost. Which, I guess I am to you. And you said you want to protect your siblings. There's nothing to protect them from unless it'd be _hope_. About me being alive."

"You're right", whispered Magnus and sighed softly. "Max, our Max, he... died, nine years ago, during the war. Jonathan Morgenstern killed him."

"Wait. Nine years ago. During the war. How... That doesn't add up. The war is happening literally _right now_. It's what drove us here. Jonathan attacked Idris. Burned it down."

"Yes, now it's your time to answer some questions. What happened to bring you here?", asked Jay.

"Jonathan brought down the barrier to Edom and unleashed hell. We... stood no chance. Most... Most of our friends and family... we... saw them... die. Magnus, our Magnus, opened a portal with the last of his energy, we were the only ones... alive and close enough and he sent us... here. If our world still exists, I don't think any of the people in it do..."

"I'm... very sorry for your loss", whispered Magnus, sounding sincere. "Maybe... you should rest, all three of you. We can talk more tomorrow, perhaps the puppy will be ready to shift then too."

He still had his arm around Jay's waist and was leading the Shadowhunter out of the room, leaving Jace alone with a sleeping Madzie and a very confused Max. With a sigh did Max flop down onto the bed, right between Madzie and Jace, and turned enough to hug Jace very carefully.

"This world is weird", whispered Max and Jace could hear the tears. "I... I can't believe Alec... and Izzy and... and mom and dad... they're all... _everyone_ is gone, Jace, I can't..."

Jace whined softly and wrapped a paw around Max' neck while the young boy sobbed into his fur.

/break\

"How long have you been sitting here, watching yourself sleep, kitten?"

Jay shuddered at the low, silky voice of his alpha, but he didn't take his eyes off the omega in the bed. The two children were sleeping next to him, but Jay still found it too hard to look at that Max – he looked different from Jay's Max, less lanky and no glasses. But he also looked exactly like Jay's Max, somehow. Did time run different in their universe, because _his_ Max had died nearly ten years ago, he would be a bit over twenty now, not twelve years old? And he had spoken of the war happening right now. It all didn't quite seem to make sense, but he knew that it _hurt_ to look at this slightly older and very much alive Max, because the loss of his baby brother _never_ stopped hurting.

"I'm fascinated by him", grunted Jay defensively. "Look at him. He's a _puppy_."

"Yes. Yes, I can see that. And I find it delightful", grinned Magnus, resting his chin on top of Jay's head from behind, also looking down at the sleeping puppy. "Look at that, my kitten as a puppy. I can't wait to see what he looks like as a human! I... can see the differences in this Max and... our... Max. So I expect this one will be different from you too, after all... he is a puppy."

"He is", hummed Jay, carefully reaching out to pet the sleeping puppy.

"You think he does the puppy head tilt too?", whispered Magnus thoughtfully.

"Mag. Stop it", hissed Jay irritated, swatting at his alpha.

Magnus simply laughed and appeased his omega by nuzzling his neck softly. Sighing, Jay leaned back into the nuzzling. This was all very... upsetting and confusing. He just wanted some rest.

"Let's go to bed, my love", suggested Magnus gently. "Come with me."

Reluctantly did Jay allow himself to be pulled along by his alpha. Time to go to bed.

/break\

Something woke Jay up. The scent. There was a foreign scent in their den. He took a deep breath. Honey and milk and roses. Omega. Blinking slowly, Jay raised his head to stare at the intruder. Huh. He really did look like Jay but also not. Broader shoulders, softer features, his hair shorter and lacking Jay's waviness. The omega was staring at them in disturbed confusion.

"...Magnus, there is a lion in your bed", whispered Jace.

Jay huffed at that and sat up, looking over at his mate. The two of them occasionally slept in their shift-form, it was just... comfortable that way. The black panther next to him slowly rose himself, staring at their intruder with as much amusement as Jay did.

Magnus was the first one to turn back to his human-form, looking at the omega in front of their bed. "I am aware that there is a lion in my bed. I tend to share my bed with my husband, little puppy."

Getting up from the bed, Magnus stepped up to Jace Herondale and straightened up in front of him. How delightful, this little Shadowhunter was even an inch or two shorter than Magnus' little Shadowhunter. He looked similar to Jay, yet still rather different. One difference in particular caught Magnus' attention. He grasped Jace's chin and tilted his head up to look into his eyes.

"Darling, come look at the puppy's eyes", requested Magnus intrigued.

"Hey. Will you stop calling me that and what are you doing?", growled Jace defensively.

The lion on the bed also turned back human and Jace was startled once more by how similar but different the blonde was from himself. Like looking into a trick mirror of sorts. The irritating thing was, once this one stood in front of Jace, Jace realized that the other omega was _taller_ than him. Glowering, Jace tried to straighten his posture and gain some.

"Try getting on your toe-tips", snorted Jay amused. "You may have a chance then."

"You, don't be so cocky about this, my _little_ Shadowhunter", chided Magnus, wrapping an arm around Jay's shoulders. "Don't tease the little puppy like that."

"You literally just called him _little_ puppy. You're teasing him too, Mag", huffed Jay.

Jace furrowed his brows, taking a shaky step back as he felt dizzy. He was surprised when both Jay and Magnus reached out to stabilize him from each side, holding him upright. Jace blinked, looking into their genuinely concerned faces. Jay's eyes were different than his. They lacked the blue of Jace's own eyes, they were purely hazel-brown, looking downright golden in the right light.

"You should still rest", chided Magnus seriously as the alpha helped guide him to the bed.

Under mild protests did Jace sit down on the couple's bed, having both alpha and omega loom over him, Jay's arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Looking at them was so weird. He could see so much of Alec's Magnus in this one, but he was also so very different.

"You said that Max died nine years ago. How is that possible", whispered Jace confused.

"The war happened nine years ago. In 2007. It's... been long since over. Magnus and I got married. I take it from your disturbed looks that you and your Magnus weren't...", drawled Jay awkwardly.

"No. No, really not. Magnus and Alec have been dating since... early into the war. Two months now", whispered Jace, averting his eyes when he said Alec's name. "I..."

"I'm sorry for your loss", murmured Jay and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. "I can't imagine what it feels like to lose your parabatai."

Jace stiffened for a moment and then leaned into his alternate self, allowing himself the tears he had held back so far, for Max and Madzie's sake. He clung onto Jay and sobbed into his shoulder, wrecked by tears and crushing guilt. Jay held him tight, shushing him gently.

"What... What's going to happen now?", whispered Jace, voice hoarse.

"You look _similar_ to my Jay, but by far not identical, that makes it easier", supplied Magnus as he sat down on Jace's other side. "We'll give you and the children new identities. You can work at the New York Institute, I can get you a job there, I'm sleeping with the boss."

Magnus winked, while Jay made a small, embarrassed sound. "Me and Izzy run the Institute together. But... Mag is right. You could... start working at our Institute, it's okay."

"What kind of believable new identity would you give me to make this work?", snorted Jace. "I'd like to _keep_ my name, you know. I'm very fond of it."

"Jace Herondale. No problem", hummed Jay with a shrug. "You just need to keep the initials, after all. We give you a different first and second name, make you another one of those lost Herondales."

"...Another what?", whispered Jace and turned toward him.

"Right, you haven't met Kit yet, I'm guessing", sighed Jay and nodded. "It's okay, there will be plenty of time for you to get settled into this reality and your new life."

Jace nodded and swallowed hard. Everything about this felt so very wrong. Why was _he_ getting another chance to live...? Why not Alec? Or Izzy? Or Clary? Why him-

"Stop that, puppy", chided Magnus firmly and grasped his face once more to make him look at the warlock. "I know that look. My Jay tends to blame himself too. No, this was not your fault and you could not change this, even if you tried. You are here and you have a _purpose_. The two pups in the other room _need_ you. What would they do without you? So don't falter."

Frowning, Jace looked at the alpha. He was very firm and very soothing. And he was right. Jace couldn't wallow in self-pity now, he had Max and Madzie to look after and to protect.

/break\

"It's absolutely bizarre to see Simon and myself be... best friends", muttered Jace. "Or, well, to see Simon be a... Shadowhunter. And... married to Isabelle? This reality is _whacky_."

While Magnus and Jay had offered him and the kids new identities, they had requested to tell their family the truth, not eager to lie to them and giving Jace a bit of a safety net to rely on and ask when something about this world confused him. Still, actually meeting them was strange.

This Clary was less perky, maybe a tiny bit taller and her hair looked darker. And she was parabatai with Simon _Lovelace_ , which was such a stupid name if Jace was being honest and just how had that happened, how had the bumbling mundie turned vampire ended up as a Shadowhunter...? And married to Izzy at that! The two were holding hands, Simon trying to offer her comfort as Isabelle tried to digest the news of an alternate Max living here now.

"You look so much like Max, but... you're also _nothing_ like him", whispered Isabelle softly.

She was staring at Max, who shifted uncomfortable. "Right back at you. You... You remind me of Izzy, in a way, but... you're also really different from her..."

"I still can't believe there's two of those now", noted Simon and motioned between Jay and Jace.

"It's very strange to see them stand next to each other like that", agreed Alec, arms crossed.

Jace couldn't look at him. Simon, Isabelle and Clary, that was one thing. But his parabatai? Even if this wasn't _his_ parabatai. He... Biting his lips, Jace turned away more, arms tightly wrapped around himself. Jay next to him noticed and laid a careful arm around his waist to sooth him.

"It's okay", whispered Jay softly. "You'll... I'm sure you'll get used to having us all around."

"I'm fine. It's just weird seeing Alec and Magnus in the same room without them making heart-eyes at each other, that's all", grunted Jace defensively.

"...What?", asked Alec startled, turning to look at Magnus. "Us? _Really_?"

"Yeah. You met when the war started and Magnus basically instantly started flirting with you, from what Izzy had told me", stated Max, laughing a little at Alec and Magnus' startled expressions.

"Well, I'm glad that didn't happen", grunted Alec's fiance possessively.

Bat Velasquez. A werewolf. Jace remembered hearing that name before, from Maia and Simon, but he had never met the guy. Apparently, things were different there too, Bat having been a werewolf of the New York pack for longer than Maia. And, apparently, at one point, he had started dating Alec. There was a small blush heating up Alec's cheeks, though he did happily lean into his mate.

"What... What _did_ happen instead?", asked Jace, very aware of the presence of both Jay and Magnus right behind him. "I just... _how_ did you two get together...?"

He was startled by the way Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Alec and Bat laughed and groaned respectively. Alec and Bat were rolling their eyes, though Alec in a quite fond way. Knitting his brows, Jace turned to look at Jay and Magnus. The alpha warlock had stepped closer to Jay, resting a light but possessive hand in his omega's neck, a contact Jay seemed to happily lean into.

"I saw this pretty little blonde in my loft and I just knew... I needed to make this little Shadowhunter mine", stated Magnus, voice dark and possessive in a way that made Jace shudder.

"The... first night, after Clary woke up, when we first went to Magnus' loft for his help. The night that Simon got himself abducted by vampires and turned into a rat", snorted Jay.

"...Simon did what now?", asked Max, turning toward Jace. "You never told me-"

"That never happened", interrupted Jace and shook his head. "I mean, Simon got himself abducted by vampires and turned, shortly after, when Clary and I went to the City of Bones, but... he never spent any time as a rat and he definitely didn't get abducted from Magnus' loft."

"Huh", grunted Simon. "Wait. Are you saying I got turned into a vampire during the first week?"

"And here I thought you getting turned into a rat that soon was lame", snorted Jay.

Simon flipped him off, but Jace was far more interested in other things. "So you two..."

"Ah, yes. Well, your little parabatai broke his arm and I was more than happy to help, I figured it'd earn me Jay's gratitude if I fix up his parabatai", hummed Magnus mischievously.

"Magnus went totally overboard", sighed Clary, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Like, two days later, he started courting Jay. With a flying motorbike. Jay picked me up with it when we first drove to visit our... my... mother at the hospital."

"C... Courting?", sputtered Jace, swallowing hard.

"Bro, you did get the part where they're literally married, like yeah?", asked Simon.

"There's a difference between them being married now, ten years later, and them _immediately_ courting", hissed Jace. "I was expecting something to happen in... the not-happened-for-me future."

"Oh no, I saw, I liked, I wanted, I courted, I _claimed_ ", smirked Magnus with a wink.

"It was a flying motorbike, Jace", huffed Jay, motioning a little. "With fire motifs on it. I _always_ wanted a flying motorbike and this alpha just... gave me one."

"And that's the story of how my parabatai got a sugar daddy", sighed Alec dramatically. "I swear, the things I had to _listen_ to when Jay started really falling for Magnus. It was _unbearable_."

"Oh, I can imagine. I listened to the same thing, but from my Alec", snorted Jace.

"Bizarre", muttered both Alec and Jay at the same time.

"So you're going to start working at the Institute with us?", asked Simon and cleared his throat.

"I... guess", nodded Jace. "I mean, I need to do _something_. I'm not the type to just sit around."

"I wouldn't mind keeping around a house-omega though", sighed Magnus and looked at Jace.

Jace frowned at that, looking over at Jay, who didn't seem bothered by the comment at all. "They wanted to give us new identities so we can... blend into your world."

"What are your new identities?", asked Isabelle eagerly.

"Meet Jonathan Caelinus Herondale, from a long-lost branch of Herondales, and his adopted children Maximilian and Madison Herondale", offered Jay with a grin. "We had to keep the J.C. initials because he's fond of the name, same with Max."

"Caelinus?", echoed Simon with a blank stare.

"In honor of my... mother, Céline", offered Jace softly.

"That's a very beautiful name, Jay... I mean, Jace", whispered Isabelle reassuringly.

"It's gonna be weird having a Jay and a Jace. You could pass for twins. Not identical twins, you know, but you really _do_ look insanely alike", stated Simon once more. "I know it's already been said, but I will be hung up on this for a while..."

"I have always loved a good threesome with twins", mused Magnus thoughtfully.

Again, Jace turned to stare at Jay, waiting for any kind of reaction from the other omega, but he just scoffed, looking amused. How was he totally okay with his alpha-mate blatantly hitting on another omega...? Was it just because Jace was Jay's alternate self, that Jay didn't take it too seriously...?

"You're going to stay here and rest some more though?", asked Clary, eyeing Jace in concern.

"Yeah, I'm not... fully recovered yet. Magnus said some silly things about 'internal bleeding' and damaged organs, but... internal is where the blood's supposed to be", huffed Jace playfully.

"No. Bad puppy. Don't even _joke_ about these things", hissed Magnus, swatting _at Jace's butt_. "You know how close you were to dying when Jay and I found you and the children...?"

A solemn atmosphere took over the room, broken by Jay clearing his throat and clearly not wanting this solemnness right now. "Magnus, don't just spank the puppy. You're mixing up your blondes."

"I _do_ have questions about that-", started Simon just to be interrupted by Alec and Isabelle's loud protests. " _Not_ about that, I walked in on Magnus and Jay once, that was more than enough. I meant just about the nickname. Why do you two call him a puppy?"

"Oh. Oh, you haven't seen it yet, right! Jace, would you please shift for us?", requested Magnus. " _Please_ , I would love to see that adorable little puppy-form again."

Jace glowered and rolled his eyes, but then Madzie started clapping. "Yes, please!"

She was still too young, not having presented yet and thus not having developed a shift-form. Alphas, betas and omegas only found their true form – their shift-form – when they presented. She was absolutely fascinated by seeing adults shift and when she turned those large eyes on him, Jace knew he couldn't argue with her. Especially since this was one of the first times she had spoken since they had reached this world. What they had seen had traumatized the child a lot.

"Jay, can you shift too?", requested Max pleadingly. "Because I still don't get why you're so hung-up on Jace being a Golden Retriever. Your shift-form must be different than his?"

"...Golden Retriever?", echoed Alec startled.

All eyes were on Jace as he shifted back into his dog-form. Madzie gasped excitedly so Jace walked over to her to nuzzle into her, letting her pat him and ruffle his fur. Only when Max suddenly yelped loudly did Jace return his attention to Jay. The other blonde had turned into a mighty lion with golden fur and a darker golden mane. He was gorgeous and dangerous.

"Well, at least both have golden fur", offered Simon slowly. "Who's a good boy?"

Jace growled pointedly at Simon, causing Simon to back away slowly and hide behind his girlfriend. Isabelle laughed softly, keeping herself between Simon and the growling puppy. Alec blinked in awe as he knelt down in front of Jace, looking at him closely.

"Aw, but you _are_ a good boy, aren't you?", cooed Magnus and knelt down behind Jace.

He grasped his face and ruffled his fur from behind, properly cuddling the dog and earning a protest from Simon. "Why is _he_ allowed to say it but I get growled at?"

"I'm sure it's nothing personal, Si", smiled Isabelle and kissed his cheek.

Jace growled softly to himself and walked over to the lion, looking up at him. Jay tilted his head before he leaned down and licked Jace's cheek, making the puppy yelp. Before Jace could protest did the large lion curl together around him, holding onto him and purring soothingly.

"That's a big lion", whispered Madzie, half-hiding behind Max.

"It's okay, sweetie, that's just Jay. He wouldn't hurt you", assured Isabelle gently.

"You're so good with kids", sighed Simon, sounding way too in love.

"Oh by the Angel, I think they're considering _procreation_ ", grunted Alec horrified.

"For the record, first the wedding, then the 'procreation', brother", sighed Isabelle amused.

Jace whined, his paws on Jay's rib-cage, chin on top of them. The lion was _incredibly_ comfortable and he smelt good. Like honey – but not the same kind of honey as Jace's own scent – and cinnamon. He liked that scent and how soft the lion's fur was, his purring was also soothing.

"It looks both ridiculous and adorable", whispered Clary. "Magnus, can I have a sketch-book?"

"Oh, if you capture my two golden little omegas here, yes of course!"

Magnus snapped his fingers and summoned what Clary had requested. Madzie all the while carefully made her way toward the intimidating lion before bravely sitting down next to him. Slowly, she reached a hand out to start petting the long mane, giggling when the large cat started purring in encouragement. Jace whined and licked her hand. Everyone around them slowly settled in more comfortably and they started talking, Max still had a billion questions and so did the others. It was actually a pretty enjoyable evening, Jace let their voices wash over him until he drifted off.

/break\

It was surprisingly easy to grow accustomed to sleeping on a giant cat. Jace found himself snuggling into Jay's lion-form more often than not when they sat together in the evening. A week bed-rest was what he had been sentenced to by his concerned new friends. Not to mention, he needed to face his loss. He was trying not to face his loss, he just wanted to _work_ , so he wouldn't have to think about how Alec and everything and everyone he had ever known was gone...

Magnus and Jay were taking expert care of his injuries and of the kids so far. They had also made some phone-calls to arrange for a psychiatrist for the three to help them deal with their losses.

Growling gained his attention and he lazily lifted his head off Jay's flank. Omega on omega contact helped an omega healing. The growling had come from the large black panther though. For a moment, Jace thought Magnus was fed-up with how Jace kept occupying his mate. Instead, Magnus simply curled together on Jace's other side, effectively sandwiching the puppy between the two large cats. Jace practically melted when the two started grooming him.

They really were doing their best to make him feel safe and welcomed here and make it easier. He didn't understand _why_ – why they had opened their home to begin with but even more so why they were so welcoming toward him – but he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

/break\

It was slightly easier because they didn't look exactly like the people Max knew and also didn't entirely act like them either. He had come to appreciate them as their own people and not as copies of the people Max had loved and lost. He was still learning to deal with his grief and he knew it was going to be a process without an end, but everyone around him was trying to help make it easier.

What really helped was going on missions. They had been kept in the loft to fully recover – and to let the others handle their fake identities – and then Max and Jace got to join this New York Institute. Maximilian Herondale. He was playing Jace's brother. The original plan had been that Jace would play his adopted father, but the idea of calling Jace 'dad' was wildly disturbing. Madzie however seemed fine with the cover-story – though she had proven before that she was good at adapting when her life was being turned upside down.

"You're good", commented Clary with a grin.

Max had been on a mission with Simon and Clary. He liked them, not the same way he had liked their counterparts from his world, but in their own way. Though it was still weird seeing Simon as a fully-trained Shadowhunter. At least he was still goofy.

"So are you", countered Max, returning her grin. "The ten years training really show."

"This... must be really weird for you, huh?", whispered Clary softly. "I mean, having these events that only recently happened for you be nearly a decade in the past on this world..."

"Yeah, that part is weird and hard to get used to, especially since you're all... barely a few years older than Jace and everyone in my world. The weirder thing to get used to is things like Shadowhunter Simon over there, or Alec dating a werewolf I never met and... that thing with Magnus and Jace. Jay. Seeing them together, so in love, it's... weird. But weirder than that is..."

"Ye—eah, talk to us, Maxie", prompted Simon, nudging him a little.

"Whatever is going on between Magnus, Jay _and Jace_ ", grunted Max, crossing his arms over his chest with a downright stern glare. "I don't get it. Magnus has been flirting with Jace practically since we got here. But Jay never says anything and doesn't seem jealous. If anything, Jay seems to... grow closer and closer to Jace? They're cuddling practically all the time."

"Okay...", nodded Clary, eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her parabatai for guidance.

Simon just shrugged, looking a little confused himself. "What are you asking, kiddo?"

"Is this just fun and games for them, or are they _serious_?", asked Max pointedly.

"O—Oh." Simon nodded in understanding. "Yeah no, they're not playing games. They would never do that, especially not with Jace after everything the three of you have been through."

"...And you're just...", drawled Max confused.

"I mean, they're really quite obvious about their intentions and if they want Jace and... Jace hasn't really objected so far", mused Clary thoughtfully. "As long as it makes them happy. I mean, I was startled when my ex-boyfriend started dating my close friend. But in the end, I just wanted both Si and Izzy to be happy and they clearly make each other happy, you know?"

Max sighed and nodded. He wanted Jace to be happy, but he was unsure about this. Jace hadn't objected so far, though from what Max had seen he'd guess that was because Jace like Max thought this was all for teasing. If Magnus and Jay were _actually_ serious, they would have to up their game.

/break\

"Hey, puppy. Staring heart-eyed at my alpha, mh?"

Jace startled a little, even more so when Jay wrapped his arms around Jace from behind and rested his chin on Jace's shoulder. The taller, older omega was pressed up against Jace's back now, radiating heat and engulfing Jace in that sweet but spicy scent. Sighing softly, Jace leaned back into the embrace, soaking up the warmth and comfort, which in return prompted Jay to purr softly.

"I'm _not_ staring at _your_ alpha heart-eyed", grumbled Jace. "I just... he's so good with her. I'm doing my best and I know that Madzie trusts me, but... seeing Magnus teach her magic is..."

"Yeah", whispered Jay with a smile. "He's really cute with her. Gotta admit, I'm weak to it too."

Magnus was in the living room, teaching Madzie responsible usage of magic. They were so adorable together. It appealed to a very primal part of Jace's brain, considering that Madzie was _his_ now, like his child, he had been taking care of her for three months now. And this alpha was being all fatherly and sweet with _his cub_. How could Jace not feel weak for that...? The only problem was the omega currently pressed against his back. The omega mated to the alpha.

"You very tired, puppy?", asked Jay, whispering softly into Jace's ear. "Nightshift and all?"

"Mh... but I just wanna... watch a little longer", yawned Jace.

It was early morning and, in her excitement, Madzie must have woken Magnus up early for her classes. Jace had been out on night-patrol with Aline and Helen, had only just gotten home. Judging by the dampness of Jay's hair, the other omega had just woken up and showered.

"You want something to eat?", asked Jay, nose brushing against Jace's neck.

"No, I just... want to stand here a little longer", whispered Jace and yawned.

His eyelids grew heavier the longer he stood there and listened to Madzie's giggling and Magnus' gentle voice, feeling Jay behind him like that. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep; Jay however did notice the moment the weight against his chest relied more on his support.

"Did you just fall asleep on me, puppy?", asked Jay amused.

He tightened his arms around Jace's waist just to make sure. Magnus and Madzie seemed to finish up just then, Magnus kissing her forehead before getting up and walking up to the blondes.

"Oh, did our puppy fall asleep?", asked Magnus, his voice low and amused. "Silly little puppy, he really should go to bed after a nightshift, not linger around and watch us..."

"He's adorable, isn't he?", hummed Jay in agreement. "Help me bring him to bed?"

Magnus easily scooped the blonde up bridal-style and carried him off, with Jay following right behind. Though Jay cleared his throat when they walked past Jace's room – all three, Jace, Max and Madzie, had their own rooms, all still happily living at the loft. Magnus shushed him and continued on to the master bedroom, where he gladly put Jace down on their bed.

"Magnus. You can't just abduct Jace like that. It's not very becoming of an alpha to just take a random omega to bed like that", chided Jay snarkily, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I would not call Jace a random omega", grunted Magnus, giving his mate a pointed look. "Isn't he? _Our_ sweet little puppy. And does he not look wonderful in _our_ bed. Come lay with us, I do feel like another nap, that little devil woke me up at an ungodly hour to train."

"She's just very eager. And she loves spending time with you", chuckled Jay.

And, when Magnus laid down on one side of Jace's, Jay couldn't just stand there. Instead, he took Jace's other side, gently cupping the other blonde's cheek. Instantly did the puppy nuzzle into the touch. Such a touch-starved omega. That had been at first why Jay was providing him with the cuddles to help him heal, because the blonde from another world was very, _very_ touch-starved. Now, Jay simply couldn't help himself. He was _craving_ the rose-scented omega, his soft golden hair, the way his body felt pressed against Jay's. It was awful, Jay was practically _addicted_ to Jace.

"Besides, we've been courting him for two to three months, depending on how you count. Surely cuddling the cutie is completely okay there", noted Magnus lightly.

Jay sighed, though it was more an act of quiet agreement. They had been courting practically since the other blonde had moved into the loft; they had given it a month's time for Jace to settle into this reality and properly heal. Then, they had started to court him in earnest. Clothes, weapons, food, even the occasional piece of jewelry. They got to hug and cuddle Jace, were very close to him, yet they hadn't kissed once and definitely not done anything _more_. Jace was worth the wait, but it started to drive both Jay and Magnus crazy. Their imaginations running wild with what Jay would be like in bed, with them. Still, if Jace wanted to take it slow, they would take it slow.

/break\

"So, how's the courting going?"

Magnus smiled as he watched the scowl forming on his mate's face. They had Bat and Alec over for dinner – especially with Alec's position as a consul, these regular double-date nights were very important for the parabatai. What wasn't important to Jay however was the way his parabatai kept bugging him about their cute puppy and his level of self-control around them.

"You'd think that by now he'd be climbing us like trees", sighed Jay frustrated.

"Why did you have to put it like that, by the Angel why?", groaned Alec.

"Honestly, it's your own fault for asking, babe", noted Bat.

Alec grumbled, but he leaned into his mate, enjoying Bat's warmth and scent. Jay was still grumbling, even when Magnus reached a reassuring hand out for his omega's neck to calm him.

"I'm sure we're going to charm the sweet puppy", stated Magnus, kissing Jay's temple.

With curious eyes did Alec observe them. He sighed and excused himself – they did finish dinner already and Jay could clean it up, really. Bat gave him a curious look but he didn't comment on it, instead gathering up plates and heading toward the kitchen together with Jay. While the other three were busy cleaning up the table, Alec made his way toward Jace's room.

"Hey there", greeted Alec when he knocked and entered the room.

Jace was laying sprawled on his bed, reading a book. The thing was, he was wearing one of Jay's hoodies, laying on the very soft fake-fur blanket he had gotten from Jay and Magnus, reading one of the many books on his private book-shelf that he had _also_ gotten from Magnus and Jay. Actually, everything in this room, he had gotten from the couple. Alec knew.

"We don't really get to talk a lot, what with me living in Idris, but... how are you settling in?"

"I'm doing fine", grunted Jace, warily putting down his book.

"I'm just... asking... since it's been three months and you and the kids are still living here, at the loft, instead of the Institute", offered Alec slowly. "And you _do_ seem to enjoy all the... stuff you're getting from them. Clothes, books, this entire room really."

Jace's jaw set as he sat up slowly. "Want me to get out of your parabatai's hair?"

"No. I want to know why you're enjoying all the _perks_ of being courted but haven't even given them a definite answer yet", grunted Alec. "Because I don't like my parabatai being taken _advantage_ of."

"I'm not taking _advanta_ -", started Jace offended, snarling at Alec before he froze for a moment. "Wait, did you just... Did you just suggest they're _courting_ me?"

Alec offered him the most unimpressed stare at that and shook his head. "Yes, obviously. Are you telling me you are... actually unaware to this? They let you _live_ here. Look at your clothes, your books, the extra soft and fancy pillows and blankets _the flying motorbike_. Come on, that one really must have tipped you off, how have you not noticed?"

The look on Jace's face was one of confusion and slowly sinking in realization. "I... I thought... They let me live here because of the _kids_. Besides, the Magnus... from my world... would have never turned someone in need away either and he let me live with him too. And considering I am from another reality and literally couldn't work for the first month of staying here, Magnus... giving me clothes and stuff... was just... another part of his ridiculously large heart being way too generous? And the bike was just – Jay took me out on a ride on his bike and he saw the way I stared at it, I guess? He said it was no trouble organizing it for me, it was just... laying around."

"Oh by the Angel he even used the same line as Magnus", groaned Alec and tilted his head back to hit against the wall. "That's what Magnus said when _he_ gave Jay his first courting gift. That the bike was just standing around in front of the loft, he just wanted to get rid of it, so he gave it to Jay. It was _so_ thinly veiled, me and Iz immediately saw through it."

Jace pulled his legs up against his chest and stared over at Alec thoughtfully. "I... I just thought they were being _nice_. Books and stuff, Magnus just... uses his magic. He just summons things. And he's always generous with everyone..."

"He is. When people ask something of him, he never denies them. But he doesn't make a habit of being the first one and just giving other people the things they may like. He only does _that_ for his _mate_ ", pointed Alec out, voice gentle and patient. "But at least that explains why you're blue-balling them both... Well, now that you understand their intentions, I... hope you'll think on it."

With a last nod at Jace, Alec left the room and headed back to the kitchen where he found his own omega. Bat smiled pleased as he was being pulled into a hug by Alec and a kiss.

"What's that for?", chuckled the werewolf, nuzzling into his alpha.

"For not being dense", grunted Alec, throwing a pointed look over Bat's shoulder at Jay.

"What did I do _this time_?", huffed Jay offended.

"Not you. Alternate you. He's even more dense than you were", muttered Alec.

"What does that even mean? Alec, _explain_ ", demanded Jay when he was being dismissed.

"No, I meddled enough. Everything else is up to the Angel at this point."

/break\

"You're an omega."

Jay looked up from where he was snuggled against his black panther. Stretching a little, Jay turned back from his lion-form so he could actually have a conversation with the omega in the doorway who was staring at him in an accusatory manner. Shortly after Jay, Magnus turned back too.

"Look at our puppy's amazing observatory skills, babe", snorted Jay in a snarky manner.

"That's not what I _mean_ ", growled Jace and stalked over toward them.

And okay, Jace looked _serious_. Jay straightened up and turned to look at Magnus curiously. What was wrong with their puppy? They hadn't seen the blonde at all yesterday – he had chosen to not mingle when Bat and Alec had been over for their double-date last night and not even afterward, he came to join them in the living room. Now, this morning, he looked actually agitated.

"Calm down", ordered Magnus in a firm but reassuring manner.

He reached a hand out to rest in Jace's neck, grounding the omega in a way an alpha could ground their omega. Alphas didn't have that kind of effect on just any omega, this kind of thing only worked because of the bond shared between an alpha and an omega. That it worked on Jace was really telling. Still, both Jay and Magnus were incredibly confused.

"That's it, Jace. Now, let's have a serious conversation with each other. No snark, okay? That goes for _both_ my pretty blonde omegas here", suggested Magnus gently.

"I had a conversation with Alec last night", sighed Jace as he sat down on the table, right in front of the mated pair. "And... I... I _know_ I shouldn't take your generosity for granted – and I'm not taking it for granted at all – but being generous is... what I'm used to with Magnus Bane. You may be different from the one I knew from my world, but he too just... opened his home to me and used his magic to help me out when I needed him. So, you... opening your home to me – _especially_ with me having two kids with me – and you using your magic to give me... clothes and things to enjoy, in a world where I literally only had the clothes on my back and nothing else... I... How was I supposed to understand that this wasn't generosity but... courting...?"

"I... can see how that may have been... harder to distinguish", relented Magnus slowly, brows furrowed. "I didn't... consider that. Yes, with me showering you and the children with gifts, I admit that does look like... general generosity instead of me trying to court you."

"And _you_ are an _omega_ ", continued Jace, looking at Jay. "I don't know how it is in this world but in our world, _omegas don't court_. Omegas are being courted."

"Well, that's hard when both parties are omegas", countered Jay, eyebrows raised high. "I gotta show you that I want you, right? So I do what people do to show an omega they want them."

"But how was I supposed to _know_ that?", asked Jace pointedly.

"Okay. That's fair", agreed Jay with a sigh. "So, basically, you didn't... realize that either of us were... courting you. That's... That explains a lot. It doesn't explain _your_ behavior though."

"My behavior?", asked Jace, looking genuinely confused.

"Sweet, darling puppy, you _do_ realize that you and my kitten here cuddle nearly every single day", noted Magnus fondly. "You cook for us – and admittedly, yes, you just cook for all of us, including the children, but when you pack me _lunch_ when I leave for a mission... You wear _our_ clothes. By now, you have a wardrobe of your own, but you still tend to wear the clothes you borrowed from us during your first week here and you _have_ to know what it does to an alpha to see an omega dressed in their clothes? You're... You've become an integral part of our life in these past three months."

"You _live_ with us", noted Jay. "You could live at the Institute. You could afford your own place by now. But you're still living in _our_ home. Trusting us with _your_ cubs."

"They're... not... my cubs", muttered Jace awkwardly. "Max is my _brother_ and Madzie... doesn't have anyone else. She's kind of... stuck with me, I guess..."

"Don't do that", grunted Jay with a glare, tilting Jace's head up. "Madzie _adores_ you. You read her night-time stories, you even go to the part with her, you made sure she has everything she needs here. You made sure she'd get into a good school, asked Magnus to help teach her magic, made sure she and Max would get help about... the trauma the three of you have suffered. She _is_ your cub, even if the circumstances that brought you together were not ideal."

Jace was blushing as he stared at the other blonde in awe. "...Guess you're right."

"So does that mean you will accept our courting? Let us court you _knowingly_?", asked Magnus.

"...Yes?", tried Jace slowly. "I... You two made this into a home. And I don't just mean the loft, I mean this reality. You've been there for me and you were patient and kind and sweet and I..."

Jay grinned and leaned in to kiss Jace's cheek. "You're adorable, puppy."

"Oh, shut up... kitten", growled Jace flustered, shoving Jay a little.

/break\

"That's pretty", hummed Madzie softly, reaching for the pendant around Jace's neck.

The two of them were sitting on the floor in Madzie's room, doing a puzzle. Jace smiled faintly and took the pendant off to give it to Madzie. It was a golden maned lion and a silver panther, positioned in a way to make them form a heart. Jay and Magnus, dangling around Jace's neck.

"It... was a courting gift", whispered Jace.

"Oh." Madzie tilted her head, holding the pendant up to look at it properly. "Does that mean Magnus and Jay will be my dads too then?"

Jace opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, blushing. "I... if... you'd want that, yes?"

"I like them", stated Madzie with one of her rare smiles. "They're nice."

Jace smiled faintly before pulling her close enough to kiss her forehead. They were nice.

/break\

Jace's eyes fluttered shut as he was backed up against Magnus' strong chest by a very eager and greedy Jay. The blonde's mouth was on his neck, sucking and kissing and working his way down Jace's bare chest. _Finally_. Finally, after all this time of courting, Jace had given them _the look_ and, with a cocky grin, announced that Madzie and Max were staying with Bat and Alec in Idris for the weekend, before Jace walked off toward _Magnus and Jay's bedroom_ , a slight sway to his steps. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Jay practically tore the other omega's shirt off.

"You're... so different from me", whispered Jay as he traced every rune that was on a different place than it was on his own body. "You're gorgeous, puppy. Mag, bring _our_ omega to bed."

"As you wish, kitten", smirked Magnus, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist.

He hefted him up and carried him to bed, while Jay went to get lube. Jace sprawled out and watched as his two lovers slowly undressed for him. _They_ were gorgeous. Jace licked his lips greedily while shrugging out of his pants. The first to join him was Magnus, leaning over him to kiss him, a hand in his neck and holding him close. He rolled them over so Jace was on all four on top of him.

"I love the way the necklace looks at you", whispered Magnus, catching the pendant.

"Possessive alpha", muttered Jace, his cheeks dark-red.

"Not just him", noted Jay while kissing down Jace's spine, his lubed-up fingers cupping Jace's ass.

Jace gasped when a daring finger entered him. Jay was still kissing along his back, again tracing runes. The first finger was joined with a second, slowly opening Jace up. Jace could feel Jay's cock pressing against his thigh from behind while he was being prepped by the other omega.

"Come on, my pets, hurry up", prompted Magnus with a groan. "Seeing you like that is making it very hard to hold back and I have been looking and _thinking_ for months now..."

"Why do you think you get him first?", asked Jay challenging when he pulled his fingers out. "I think that one's up to our puppy. Tell us, Jace, what do you want, mh?"

Biting his lip, Jace looked over his shoulder. "You first. I've... never actually taken an alpha before. I only had hook-ups with betas. And... uh... Mag's _huge_."

"Why, thank you", smirked Magnus, cupping his thick, large alpha-cock.

"But I could... get it nice and wet while Jay fucks me?", offered Jace, licking his lips.

"Yes, that... that is a wonderful compromise", agreed Magnus, flashing his golden eyes.

Jace huffed softly as he adjusted himself so he was kneeling over Magnus' cock. It really was massive – not a wonder, alphas were known to be better endowed than betas and omegas. He was salivating just looking at it. Opening wide, he wrapped his lips around the head, slowly sucking it in while he could feel Jay poke against his entrance and ease in. The more Jay invaded him from behind, the more of Magnus' cock did he swallow, until he found himself pleasantly filled from both ends. That was when the fun began. Jay's fingers gripped his hips in a bruising manner as he started thrusting, hard and fast and with the impatience of someone who had been looking for ward to this for _months_. Not that Jace hadn't. It should probably be weird, considering they were alternate versions of the same person, but there so many small differences both physically and in their personality that Jace had long since stopped looking at Jay as an alternate version of himself. He was just... Jay Bane, the guy he had a crush on. It had been months since he last got a good dicking, because he hadn't had a hookup since coming to this reality. And Jay really knew what he was doing there. Jace moaned around Magnus' cock, which made the alpha shudder.

"As much as I enjoy that gorgeous mouth of yours, I think you have to stop now, because there is a different place I want to come in", growled Magnus, gently prying Jace off his cock.

Seeing Jace with his lips red and swollen as stared up at Magnus, it nearly made him come too. Pulling Jace closer, Magnus kissed him harshly, holding onto him while Jay still fucked into the omega. With a loud groan, pressed up against Jace's back, Jay came.

"Fuck, you feel _so good_ , babe", groaned Jay, face buried in Jace's neck.

"Well, I'd _love_ to see that for myself", offered Magnus impatiently. "You up for it, puppy? It's perfectly okay if you're too exhausted to, darling."

"Are you crazy?", growled Jace and did something that startled both Magnus and Jay.

Jay, in the middle of collapsing next to Magnus, stared stunned. Jace was _glowing_. His eyes were glowing brightly golden, his entire body was glowing, especially his runes – they lit up.

"That's _hot_. I... I heard from Clary and Simon that you can do that, damn I hate the desk-job right now because I never got to see this before", whispered Jay in awe. "That's so hot."

"Just activated my stamina rune", smirked Jace and winked at them.

Magnus grunted stunned, propping himself up on his elbows and watching how Jace carefully lowered himself onto the alpha's cock, gasping breathlessly as the large cock went deeper and deeper. He wrapped a fist around his own cock and started jerking himself off in time to how he rode Magnus, enjoying the way the thick cock spread him. He watched how Magnus and Jay were kissing heatedly beneath him, each resting a hand on one of Jace's thighs.

"Gorgeous omega, think you can take my knot?", groaned Magnus, squeezing Jace's thigh tightly.

"You can, I know you can", murmured Jay encouragingly. "Right, puppy?"

Whimpering breathlessly, Jace pushed down harder. His breath hitched when the knot caught. It started swelling inside him and as it gained more and more, stretched him more and more, Jace came hard, all over Magnus' chest. The sound that spilled from Jace's lips was drawn-out and new.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ", gasped Jace in a broken manner. "By the A—ah!"

He moaned wantonly as Magnus _came_ , additional to the feeling of the incredibly thick knot inside of him, having the alpha come – having the alpha add more cum to what Jay had already left inside of him. Jace had always loved the feeling of being filled with cum. He hadn't known just how much an alpha could cum though, especially on top of another load already filling him. He rested a hand on his stomach as it bulged a little, blinking startled at it.

"Good omega", whispered Magnus pleased. "C'mere, little one."

Carefully, they adjusted Jace to lay with his back to Magnus, the knot keeping them tied together. Jay came to lay so he could be used as Jace's pillow, though his hand too found its way to Jace's stomach, gently poking it a little. Jace blushed and removed his own hand.

"Uh. Just... never been _that_ full with cum before", shrugged Jace awkwardly.

"Babe, each of us only came once", whispered Magnus darkly. "Imagine just how much we're gonna fill you up when we come _multiple_ times inside of you."

Jay's eyes were black, pupils blown as he leaned in to kiss Jace hungrily. "Imagine how much we're gonna fill you when we _breed_ you, babe. Gonna fill you up so much you'll feel like you're about to burst, whimpering when we put another load into you."

"...Someone has an unexpected kink", noted Magnus, clearing his throat as it suddenly felt dry.

"Shit", grunted Jay and shook his head. "I... I'm sorry?"

"No need to be sorry, I'd _love_ to hear _more_ actually", hummed Magnus, one eyebrow cocked.

"Do I get a say in this too?", snorted Jace, elbowing Magnus slightly.

"It's just... talk, sweetheart", promised Magnus, gently kissing Jace's shoulder. "Just a bit... fantasizing. If this makes you uncomfortable, Jay and I can... delay the conversation."

Jay was giving him a 'you really wanna hear more?' kind of look over Jace's shoulder, to which he got a surprisingly enthusiastic nod from his alpha. Admittedly, this was kind of new. Jay wasn't new to topping, but he had never been with another omega; he hadn't expected it to wake these kind of... instincts in him. Omegas weren't supposed to have breeding instincts, but he had been in a devoted, loving relationship with his alpha for nearly _ten years_ now and due to Magnus' warlock nature, they couldn't have children of their own, regardless of how rigorously they fucked during heats and ruts. It seemed he had some suppressed needs there that showed now.

"I... didn't say I... _mind_... I just want a say in it", huffed Jace, cheeks dark.

"...You _what_?", whispered Jay, head snapping up to stare at him.

"I've always loved being filled up, it's part of why I always preferred bottoming", shrugged Jace with a slight head-tilt. "I've never been _this_ full with cum before. And if you're really... serious about being able to go more rounds... I'd definitely _take it_."

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed, puppy", cooed Magnus, kissing his cheek.

Jay however rolled out of the bed, nearly stumbling in his haste, prompting Jace to look at their alpha in confusion. "...Did I say something wrong? I figured he'd _like_ that, after what he just said."

"Babe, not everyone has special glowing-eye rune-powers. Some people need a stele to activate the stamina-rune", huffed Jay as he returned to the bedroom, stele in hand. "I'm going to fuck you until you'll pass out, little puppy. Because this... is _new_. And exciting. And I need to _explore_ it."

Jace blinked wide-eyed as Jay stalked up to him like a predator, golden eyes, his hair messy from the fucking, looking like the golden mane of the lion he was. It went straight to Jace's cock.

"Also _very_ happy to hear you prefer to bottom", smirked Jay after stealing a kiss. "Because I love our alpha here and I love taking that giant cock of his, but being inside of you? I think I forgot how much I loved fucking a slick-wet, tight omega hole."

Jace whimpered softly, cheeks darkening even more. Magnus raised one amused eyebrow, watching the way Jace's cock hardened more and more with everything Jay said. How very fascinating.

"You know, I think our puppy is very much into dirty talk", noted Magnus. "You should have felt him squeeze down on me when you started talking about _breeding_ him earlier, I thought he was trying to break my cock. And now that sweet little whimper."

"Yeah?", whispered Jay, voice breathy as he kissed down Jace's chest. "You like that? Like us talking about breeding you, like me talking about that hot, tight little ass of yours...?"

All Jace could do was whimper, just to have Magnus grasp his throat from behind, tilting his head to the side to bare his throat, his voice strict and firm as he spoke. "Speak up, omega."

And oh, the way Jace gave a full-body shudder at the commanding tone and at the way Magnus called him omega. Jay bit his lips and locked eyes with his mate, watching the pleased look bloom on Magnus' face. Magnus was a natural dom and Jay _loved_ submitting to his alpha, trusting him blindly. They had talked about this a lot, feared it actually. That Jace may not be that way, may not share Jay's submissive nature, may not take to Magnus' dominant side.

"Yes, alpha, I'm sorry, alpha", gasped Jace out, eagerly baring his throat to the alpha.

"Now, answer my kitten's question", ordered Magnus sternly.

"I... I... what was the question?", whimpered Jace.

Admittedly, the omega looked entirely overwhelmed by the whole situation, overcome with desires he himself may have never actually explored before, senses heightened after his orgasm, after being knotted for the first time, after being fucked twice in a row. Magnus licked a stripe up Jace's neck, feeling the omega's pulse quicken at the action. Jace whimpered when Magnus scratched his teeth over the sensitive skin, nearly a warning – a warning for how in control the alpha was, how _at his mercy_ Jace was right now. A statement. Who was the predator and who was _the prey_ right now.

"I asked you", growled Jay, sitting up to look down on Jace. "I asked if you _like it_ when we talk about _breeding you_. You like that, mh? You have a breeding kink yourself...? You wanna be bred?"

Jace whimpered in a drawn-out way, just to have Magnus catch a bit of skin between his teeth, pushing the warning that he should speak up. Jace's cock jerked violently in reaction to it.

"Yes. _Yes_ ", gasped Jace out quickly. "Love it."

" _Before_ my gorgeous kitten loses all self-control because of you, I think there are things we need to talk about", pointed Magnus out, reaching up to trace Jace's neck with his fingers. "You seem to take very well to this, very _beautifully_. Have you ever done this before? Submitted to someone, in a sexual setting? Are you a submissive, Jace?"

"...Yes?", offered Jace, biting his lips hard. "I... did have some... _dominant_ partners."

"But this breeding kink... is new? You seem a bit startled yourself", teased Magnus softly.

"I... don't know", admitted Jace with a frown. "Maybe it's raising Max and Madzie, I've never taken care of cubs before. It's... waking... maternal instincts in me. It's new. I've never... indulged in this with a partner before, I always just had my missions in mind. Now, living here with you, being so... domestic, being actually _courted_ and in a committed relationship, instead of just hook-ups. I..."

"You...?", prompted Jay when Jace took too long, nudging Jace's face softly. "C'mon, talk to us."

"I may have been thinking about it for... a couple... weeks", admitted Jace flustered. "Simon and Izzy have been talking about having kids and I guess the baby fever is... contagious. I've been thinking about what it'd be like to be pregnant... what it'd feel like to be... pregnant with _your_... child. I _may_ have had the occasional... masturbation-fantasy about you knocking me up, okay?"

"...I dunno how to process this", admitted Jay and swallowed hard. "Shit, that's _hot_."

Jace's head snapped up and he looked at the other omega before being kissed heatedly. Magnus could only hum in agreement, kissing Jace's neck from behind. Him and Jay had talked about having kids before, but Jay never wanted to be pregnant, especially not since it couldn't be Magnus' biologically. They had started considering adoption, shortly before Jace had been dropped in their laps. Now, they kind of had adopted two cubs when taking in this beautiful omega. And if... this beautiful omega really was willing and even _eager_ to be pregnant...?

"Are you even _on_ contraception?", asked Magnus slowly, resting a hand on Jace's bulged stomach.

"...I am", grumbled Jace with a very cute, displeased pout. "I'm not gonna _trick_ you into knocking me up, you know. So I got something from the Institute's infirmary, when things between us... started heating up, a little while ago... Some potion they apparently got from _you_."

"Mh...", whispered Magnus, dropping his glamour and staring thoughtfully at his blondes.

"What does that look mean? It's a bit scary?", asked Jace, nudging Jay for an answer.

"I'd have multiple proposals for you", whispered Magnus, a dangerous smile on his lips. "For one, kitten, be good and get your collar. And bring... the other one too. Jace Herondale, do you _want_ to submit to me? Be a good little omega to me and accept me as your alpha _and_ dom?"

" _Yes_ ", breathed Jace out, nodding wildly. "Yes, please, alpha."

"Good", smiled Magnus pleased, kissing Jace's shoulder. "Good boy. What's your safeword?"

"Clave", replied Jace immediately, cock leaking pre-cum in excitement.

"Heh. Same", snorted Jay amused and shook his head as he returned to bed.

He was putting a dark-blue collar with a silver tag reading _Magnus Bane's_ on before presenting a second collar to Jace. It was dark-red and with a golden tag, also reading _Magnus Bane's_.

"Will you let us put a collar on you, puppy?", asked Jay with a grin.

"The rules are simple, my pet", stated Magnus as he watched Jace nod enthusiastically and accept his collar. "I am your _master_. My pets better be well-behaved and listen to my _orders_. My dear little kitten here will be your _alpha_. Do you like that, puppy?"

"Yes, master", agreed Jace hastily, turning to look at Jay questioningly.

" _My_ pretty omega", hummed Jay and kissed him fiercely.

"Y... Yes, alpha", gasped Jace out, arching into the other blonde.

"Good boy", praised Magnus, petting his head a little. "My other... proposal is a bit more daring."

"Really? More daring than putting a collar on me after I just revealed some really embarrassing fantasies to you guys?", snorted Jace. "I feel like we've established that this is a safe space to say what you desire, isn't it? So... tell me, master, what's the second proposal?"

"That potion you took, I made it. I made an anti-potion too", whispered Magnus. "Since it's very effective and lasting... but some people may... spontaneously... change their mind and not want to... wait until the potion's effect dissolves in a month."

"...W... What are you saying?", asked Jace, subconsciously resting both hands on his stomach.

"Jay could fetch you the anti-potion if you want and we could... put fantasies into realities", stated Magnus. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted children. _Many_ children. I adore Max and Madzie, I would adore any child that you and Jay would give me. The fact that I now have two _fertile_ beautiful partners like that? Tell me to back off if I'm rushing you, or if these are fantasies you want to stay fantasies, but if my instincts are right and you _want_ this-"

"Yes", interrupted Jace breathlessly, pupils blown. "It's not just a fantasy-fantasy. I _want_ it."

"Tell Jay", prompted Magnus, looking from one blonde to the other.

"C... Can you go and get that... anti-potion?", asked Jace, catching his lip between his teeth.

"A—And?", drawled Magnus out teasingly, caressing Jace soothingly.

"Can you get the anti-potion and _breed me_?", blurted Jace out, looking embarrassed.

"Fuck", cussed Jay as he lunged forward to kiss Jace hungrily.

"Babe. The potion. Go get the potion and let our puppy breath", interrupted Magnus amused.

"Right. Right. Potion. Potion first, then knocking up the pretty puppy. Yeah. Got it."

"...I really didn't expect him to that _that_ kink", mused Magnus curiously. "It's quite frankly very hot to watch. He likes to challenge my authority sometimes, but he never quite... takes charge. I have to admit, I really enjoy seeing him take charge of you, Jace."

"...Yeah I have to admit I really enjoy him taking charge of me too", muttered Jace.

Magnus laughed at that, gently kissing Jace's cheek. "Aren't you the sweetest puppy?"

"Here. Potion. _Drink_ ", grunted Jay as he came stumbling back into the room. "Open up."

Jace blinked dazed. Jay really seemed to have a one-track mind right now and that one track was getting Jace pregnant. His cheeks heated up by how much he enjoyed everything about this. Tentatively, he opened his mouth, just to have Jay practically shove the vial into his mouth. Rolling his eyes, a bit amused by Jay's eagerness, Jace swallowed it all. It tickled on the way down.

"So... how fast does this work?", asked Jace curiously, licking his lips.

"Ten, fifteen minutes. It... is a bit modified", replied Magnus. "It lifts the effects of the other potion, but it also... heightens fertility, since when you take it you clearly _want_ to be pregnant."

"I do", answered Jace, catching the unasked question there. "So... it's like a guaranteed pregnancy potion? Is the... load Jay put in me earlier enough already...?"

"Sweetheart, I just noticed that one of my omegas has a breeding kink and the other one as a _being bred_ kink", snorted Magnus. "Yes, it basically guarantees a pregnancy after consumption. But we're still going to breed you properly, mh?"

"Yes", gasped both his blondes out.

"Good", hummed Magnus pleased, kissing Jace's shoulder. "Squeeze down, I don't want you to spill a single drop of cum, are we clear, puppy?"

"Yes, master", agreed Jace immediately, squeezing down hard around Magnus' cock.

"Good boy. Now get on all four, head down, ass up", ordered Magnus.

Jace did as instructed, still squeezing down hard to keep all the cum inside. Magnus adjusted him a little, nudging his knees apart so the omega was fully on display, showing off his hard cock dangling between his legs and his red, puffy asshole, fucked twice and knotted once tonight already. And _now_ , it was really in for a ride. Both Magnus and Jay took a moment to appreciate the visual.

"Mag—Master", grumbled Jay, clearly impatient, tugging on Magnus' arm. " _Please_?"

"So impatient", sighed Magnus dramatically, shaking his head. "What do you say puppy?"

"What... do I say?", asked Jace, sounding a little lost.

"Are you _really_ ready to be bred, mh?", asked Magnus teasingly, petting Jace's butt.

"Yes. Yes, I'm really ready, please. Please knock me up, sirs, please", gasped Jace hastily.

"And what about you, Jay? Are you _really_ ready to breed our little puppy?", asked Magnus next.

He got comfortable on the bed, in a position where he had the perfect view on his two gorgeous omegas. It was time to let Jay do the talking, since that was how this had started off. He smirked at the eager look on Jay's face as the blonde reached out to cup Jace's butt.

"Oh, I'm... I'm _very_ ready to breed our little omega", whispered Jay, swallowing hard. "I'm gonna put so much cum into that tight little omega hole of yours, you'll look pregnant by the time I'm done with you. I'll have you whimper at how full you feel. I'm gonna turn this cute little puppy into a wanton, eager little breeding bitch, mh, Jace? Gonna make you _my_ eager little breeding bitch."

"Ye—es", moaned Jace in a drawn-out way, pushing his ass out even more.

Despite how hard he tried to keep the cum inside, he was _so_ wet from Jay's words alone that slick and cum were running down thighs, all the clenching down in the world couldn't prevent that considering how turned on he was right now. Snorting amused, Jay slapped his ass once _hard_.

"That's 'yes, alpha', are we clear, _omega_?", growled Jay in warning.

And oh, the omega was very much getting off on playing alpha here, on owning their little omega. Magnus smiled amused, wrapping his fingers around his own cock to lazily jerk himself off as he watched them. Jace looked ready to pass out just from the words alone. Poor little puppy was in for a ride, really. He was making such a mess with how wet he was in anticipation already.

"I'm sorry, alpha", whimpered Jace before surprising them with his next words. "I should show my alpha the respect he deserves. You should... _punish_ me, before you breed me."

"I... What...?", asked Jay, slowly sitting down, looking in awe.

"A... good bitch should be well-mannered and respect the alpha who's gonna breed him, right?", asked Jace, biting his lower lip hard. "You should teach your bitch some manners before breeding."

"M... Master, he's right", nodded Jay, swallowing hard. "You should punish our bitch _hard_ before I breed him, gotta make sure he's learned his lesson. Only obedient bitches deserve to be bred."

Magnus licked his lips in delight as he sat up and rubbed his hands. "I absolutely agree. A good omega should _always_ be obedient and respectful toward their alpha. Disrespectful omegas need to be punished of course. What do you think... what kind of punishment do you deserve, little one?"

"A _hard_ one. Disrespecting my alpha is the worst I could do, after disobeying", gasped Jace.

Magnus laughed delighted, feeling high from excitement. What a brilliant and perfect little omega they had found themselves there. He lifted his hand high and let it come down hard on Jace's ass. The omega jumped a little and gasped but went perfectly into position again. Humming pleased, Magnus placed the next spank on Jace's other cheek. Now it was Jay's time to lazily jerk himself off as he watched them. Magnus spanked Jace hard – the blonde _had_ asked for it, after all – and thanks to the vulnerable position he was in, Magnus also hit his hole a couple of times, each one making Jace howl out. Someone was really into being punished. Smirking amused, Magnus ended the spanking by a particularly hard smack hitting Jace's quivering hole. That firm little ass was crimson-red and his hole looked very sore, but the expression on his face was completely blissed-out.

"Well, someone loves their spankings even more than me", grunted Jay surprised. "And you're _sure_ you can handle getting fucked _multiple_ times, after Magnus just _spanked_ your _hole_...?"

"Ye—es", drawled Jace out, looking very content. "I... uh... I love that a lot, alpha? I love getting fucked multiple times too, being all sore... I wanna... feel _used_."

"Oh, believe me, I'm gonna use you", promised Jay and nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that we spanked our little puppy, I do hope he's going to be very obedient and good for us and take his breeding well, mh?", asked Magnus as he laid down again.

"Yes, sir. Very ready", promised Jace, wiggling his butt a little in invitation. "Please breed me."

Jay swallowed hard as he grasped Jace's hips and lined up with the sore, abused hole. Slowly, he pushed in before he started fucking Jace for earnest, motivated by the thought of actually breeding his omega. Jace beneath him whimpered when Jay came and filled him. He stayed inside Jace.

"Squeeze down on me, I want you to make me hard again with your hole, omega", growled Jay.

Jace gasped breathlessly, immediately obeying Jay. Magnus all the while paid attention to him, soothingly caressing his hair and peppering his face with kisses of encouragement.

"You're doing very well. Three loads of cum, how's it feeling, little one?", asked Magnus.

"Good. _More_ , please", requested Jace contently.

"Like I told you, omega", growled Jay as he slowly grew hard again, thanks to Jace and thanks to his stamina-rune. "I'm gonna fill you up with so much cum, you're going to look highly pregnant by the time I'm done with you. I'm gonna put so many loads into you, you'll end up pregnant with more than one pup. You'll be so well-bred by the end of tonight, omega."

"Oh by the Angel, _yes_ ", gasped Jace out when Jay started fucking him again. "Put many pups in me, breed me, make me your bitch, promise I'll be good for you both."

"Yes, you will, puppy", agreed Magnus with a pleased smile. "You're being _so good_ for us."

The fourth round put Jace on edge, by the fifth round he stopped being as vocal himself. When he got fucked for the sixth time that night, all he himself could do was come dry. His stomach was bulging uncomfortably and yet he found himself really loving it.

"Look at that sore hole of yours", whispered Jay as he pulled out. "You can't even clench down properly anymore, mh? Master, I think I bred our little bitch well. I'm _sure_ he's well-bred by now. But I think _you_ should really take him one more time, I know you're dying to come in a nice, wet omega-hole again, I can see it. But I'm not... not after this night. That's not my head-space right now. But I'm _sure_ our little bitch here will be _happy_ to take his master's knot again."

Jace gave a strangled whine at the thought of not just another fucking but another fucking by Magnus' monster-cock, including his thick knot. His hole ached so much already. Slowly, because his thigh-muscles were strained, he sat up once more, presenting for his masters.

"Y... Yes, please", gasped Jace, voice breaking. " _Use_ me, master."

Jay, sweaty and exhausted, collapsed, trying to catch his breath, completely in awe of their eager, needy little sub. Jay had just fucked him five times and now he was still ready to get fucked by Magnus for a second time. Though the horny alpha didn't need to be told twice that his omega wanted to get fucked by him, because he may have jerked off while watching them, but they had just fucked five times – yes, Magnus had another one in him, the show had been hot enough.

"So very needy", whispered Magnus pleased, kissing Jace's neck. "Just _perfect_ for us."

Jace whimpered in a drawn-out way when the thick alpha-cock entered him. There was little tenderness in the rough fucking, all the pheromones and sex-stench around them alone put them all into a very primal state. Magnus growled as he fucked into the abused hole hard, enjoying how wet and tight Jace was. He wrapped an arm around Jace's waist to cup his bulged stomach, caressing it softly and imagining what it'd be like once that bulge would come not from an excessive amount of cum but rather from the fact that Jay had successfully put a pup into their omega. The though alone was enough to make Magnus come deep inside Jace, his knot locking them together once more.

"I'm not gonna leave this bed the rest of the weekend", groaned Jace out exhausted, collapsing.

"Sh, it's okay", whispered Jay gently, helping to adjust them. "No leaving needed. You just stay here, be beautiful and let that sperm settle to get you pregnant. We'll spoil you _rotten_."

He smiled and kissed Jace's face softly before getting something to clean them all up. The look on Jace's face was very content and pleased as he slowly dozed off in Magnus' safe embrace and with the gentle touch from Jay cleaning him up, making him feel safe and comfortable.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born out of my ongoing problem of the book-canon pushing the cat-metaphor for Jace and the show-canon having me convinced that Jace is a puppy - so I figured why not both. And throw in Magnus for good measure. Then I realized the opportunity of Max having died in book-canon and Madzie not existing there.
> 
> It was SUPPOSED to be an interesting character study on how that'd mash and then somehow the ending turned entirely filthy and I honestly don't know how THAT happened, but oh well... xD"


End file.
